Learning in Progress
by KatieKamijo808
Summary: Alfred has always loved Germany, and when he finally saves up the money to go, he ends up staying at a hosts house who's name is Gilbert.


Alfred watched each bag as it moved by. He tapped his foot on the ground, letting out an impatient sigh. After a moment, he spotted his duffel bag and moved toward it, grabbing it off of the belt. He then made his way toward the escalator. As he made his way down, he pulled out the small paper in his pocket, reading the name of the man who he would be staying with. He reached the end of the escalator and stepped off, sliding his bag over his shoulder. He started walking toward the crowd of people holding signs, and scanned the signs for his name.

After a minute of searching, his eyes landed on the last sign. He frowned. None of them said his name. He looked around and then looked toward the sign. His eyes suddenly caught on a man push his way to the front of the crowd and hold up a paper that read his name: _Alfred F. Jones._ The handwriting was large and somewhat sloppy. Alfred smirked and made his way toward the man. "You must be Gilbert Beilshmidt." He held out his hand. "I'm Alfred."

The man looked at Alfred and pursed his lips, shaking his hand. He shook his head. "I'm not Gilbert. I'm his younger brother Ludwig Beilshmidt. He couldn't get off of his shift in time, so he sent me to get you." Ludwig's voice was deep and he had a heavy German accent.

Alfred smiled and nodded. "Oh, that's alright dude. At least he sent someone." He chuckled and rubbed his neck. "So, let's go then…?"

Ludwig nodded and turned, walking toward the exit. "I'm just going to let you know now; Gilbert is very… free spirited. He tends to be loud and drinks _a lot._ He also smokes. It's a terrible habit that he has had for some time now. I've been pestering him to stop, but of course he won't listen to me." They arrived outside, and Ludwig led Alfred to a slick black Cadillac. He opened the trunk and held his hand out to Alfred.

"So, are you warning me then?" Alfred chuckled and handed Ludwig his bag.

Ludwig hummed and put the bag into the trunk. "In a way, yes I am." He closed the trunk and unlocked the doors. "Get in." He got in the car and buckled his seatbelt.

Following him, Alfred got into the passenger seat and buckled his own seatbelt. He looked around. "So, were you and Gilbert born here?" He asked as casually as he could; looking toward the blonde haired, blue eyed man.

"Yes. We were both born and raised here." Ludwig didn't look at Alfred when he spoke again. "How old are you?"

Alfred chuckled. "How old am I? I'm twenty-one. How old are _you_?"

Ludwig tapped his fingers against the wheel. "I'm twenty-three. Gilbert is twenty-six."

"Oh, so you're the younger one?"

"Yes. I am the younger one." Ludwig took a turn and then pulled to a stop in front of a large complex. "Alright, we have arrived. Here is the key to the house. Your room is the third one on the left of the second floor."

Alfred stared at him. "You aren't going to come inside with me?"

Ludwig shook his head. "I have to go to work. My shift starts in thirty minutes." He opened the trunk. "Sorry to ditch you here. Gilbert should be home soon."

"Oh… Alright. Thank you for the ride dude-ah… Ludwig." He smiled and then unbuckled his seatbelt. He got out and grabbed his bag out of the trunk, closing it, then waving toward the car as it drove off. He looked toward the complex and sighed. "Here we go…" He mumbled under his breath and made his way to the door, unlocking the locks and stepping inside.

The complex was very clean and decorated nicely. There were plants and furniture everywhere. Alfred closed the door behind him and he stepped inside to see the living room to the right, and the kitchen to his left. He found the stairs and made his way up, finding the third room on the right and walking inside. There was a twin-sized bed, a dresser, a closet, and a bathroom connected. There was a letter on the dresser, and Alfred set his duffel bag up, picking up the letter. It said:

_Dear Alfred,_

_Welcome to my humble-of-ode! I am Gilbert Beilshmidt; good looking, awesome, twenty-six year old who works at a small shop close to my complex. I have high hopes that we will get along well my dear American freeloader. I'm guessing you have already spoken to my brother about how awesome I am, so you shouldn't be surprised when we finally meet. Well, I'm going to let you get settled in and I will meet you when I arrive. _

_-G._

Alfred hummed as he read the letter. He smirked slightly and then set the letter down. "I suppose I should unpack." He said aloud and made his way to his duffel bag.

Alfred sat on the bed and sighed. He had just finished unpacking his clothes and all of his toiletries. He looked around the room and then rubbed his head, standing and making his way out of the room. He made his way downstairs and into the living room which was furnished with a couch, two chairs, and a television with gaming systems. There were pictures hanging on the walls, and Alfred walked over to them.

In each picture there was a man with white hair and unique red eyes. He had a large grin on his face and he stood next to Ludwig, who wore an expressionless face. Alfred smiled and looked at the other pictures. There were other people in the other pictures and Alfred was curious who they were. While looking at the rest of the pictures, Alfred heard a car door shut just outside of the house. He looked toward the entrance hall and walked over, glancing at the door.

After a moment, the door swung open and the man from the pictures stood in the doorway, holding a sack. He grinned. "You must be Alfred." He erupted into laughter. "Kesese! Of course you're Alfred. My brother wouldn't give a stranger my house key." He walked over, closing the door behind him and held out his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Alfred. I'm Gilbert." His voice was a bit higher than Ludwig's voice, but it still had a thick German accent.

Alfred smiled and watched the other. He took his hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you too Gilbert. I am Alfred."

Gilbert pulled his hand away and then nodded. "You have a nice appearance and a nice voice. I like that. I'm already enjoying this." He erupted into laughter again and made his way to the kitchen. "The only person I've ever met with blonde hair and blue eyes is my brother Ludwig so it's nice to meet someone else with those traits." He set the sack on the counter and leaned against the counter. "Now, which part of America are you from Alfred?"

"Which part? Oh, I'm from New York. Have you ever been to America?"

"Nope. I've never been to America. I've always wanted to go though. Have you been to Germany before?"

Alfred nodded. "I was here one time when I was twelve. My father was on a business trip and decided to bring me along. I've been in love with Germany ever since."

Gilbert pursed his lips. "Ah, Germany isn't that great. Prussia is better." He grinned.

"Prussia? What's Prussia?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Follow me." Gilbert chuckled and pushed past Alfred. He was a few inches taller than him, and he smelled… surprisingly good.

Alfred smirked and followed him.

"Prussia was a country from 1525 to 1947. It was a pretty badass country. It was a German-speaking country and after it fell it was split so now it's a part of Germany, Poland, Russia, Lithuania, Denmark, Belgium, the Czech Republic, and Switzerland." As Gilbert spoke, he led Alfred down the hall and pushed open a door that revealed a large office inside. There was a high-tech computer on the desk, and there were maps and shelves filled with books lining the walls. He pointed toward a map. "Go ahead and take a look as I find the book I'm looking for."

Alfred looked around the room in awe and then nodded, looking at Gilbert. He glanced at the map and looked at it in surprise, walking over to it. He studied the map. "This is, ah, _was_ Prussia?"

Gilbert glanced over his shoulder and grinned, nodding. "Sure it is. That's pretty awesome isn't it?"

Alfred nodded and then he looked at Gilbert who was flipping through a large book. "Why do you like Prussia so much? Shouldn't you like Germany more?"

"Ah, well I _do_ like Germany; I just think that Prussia is awesome… like me." He grinned and then pushed the book toward him. "Here it is."

Alfred looked from Gilbert to the book and read through the pages. It was explaining the history and it showed a picture of the map and after reading, Alfred was thoroughly surprised. "Woah dude, that's really cool!"

"Isn't it?!" Gilbert bit his lip as he watched Alfred and then smiled. "We're going to get along just fine." He said with certainty.


End file.
